Rockefeller Center
by jamkolover
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have their first day off from the 2-9 in a while. They decide to spend their day together at the Rockefeller Center Ice Skating Rink.


The cab pulls up in front of Rockefeller Center amidst the bustling traffic. Jamie reaches into his pocket to grab his credit card when he realizes Eddie has fallen asleep on his shoulder. The ride from their apartment would normally have been around twenty minutes, but because of the slippery roads and Christmas traffic, it was closer to an hour. Jamie smiles over at Eddie who looked so peaceful wrapped up in her big black coat, mittens, scarf, and a hat in the back of the cozy cab. He nudges his shoulder a few times in an attempt to awaken her, but it was no use. Instead, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered into her ear. "Babe, wake up. We're here." Eddie groaned a few times before blinking her eyes and adjusting to the bright light. She lifted her head up, looked into Jamie's eyes and smiled. Her hair was an absolute mess, and her mascara had transferred under her eyes. But to Jamie, she was still the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Jamie paid the cab driver, and him and Eddie exit the vehicle and into the brisk air of New York City.

Hand in hand, the two make there way over to the counter to rent ice skates. After receiving their skates, they sat down on a nearby bench to put them on. Seeing her reflection in the skates blade, Eddie takes a tissue from her purse and wipes the mascara from under her eyes. She looks back at Jamie who has put his right skate on and is lacing up his left one. Eddie notices the way the wind blows through his hair, and how he pureness of the ice and snow light up his baby blue eyes. She becomes so lost in her fiance that she doesn't realize that snow has begun to fall, until one lands on her eyelash. Startled, Eddie jumps in her seat causing Jamie to look up from tying the final skate. "Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine" she replies wiping the flake from her lash. "You, however, need to hurry up so we can get skating". Eddie stands up from the bench, with her two skates on and perfectly tied. Jamie quickly finishes tying his, and links arms with his fiance. The two make their way over to the rink and begin to skate around. Eddie went ice skating a lot as a child and was pretty good as a result. Jamie, however, was much more studious as a child and never had the opportunity to go to the rink. He made it about 3 steps on the ice before he lost his balance and grabbed onto the rail aggressively.

"You okay there Reagan?" Eddie said through giggles. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine… but can I borrow your hand?" Eddie smiled at him and graciously held out her hand for Jamie. Mitten in glove, the two grasped on to each other with a hold that was so strong, it was almost as if they believed that if they broke their grip, they would be catapulted back into a reality where they loved each other in secret, without even the knowledge of the other. They weren't used to being open with how the felt about each other. They were accustomed to sharing secret glances that would be disrupted and forgotten almost as quickly as they had started. Nonetheless, they skated cautiously around the rink for the next 30 mins, hand in hand, never wanting to let go.

"You want to try on your own?" Eddie asked breaking the silence

"Uh, sure. I guess." Jamie cautiously let go of Eddie's hand and stuck his arms out in front of him in an attempt to balance himself on the ice. He wobbled a bit but eventually was skating decently.

"Hey, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Jamie shouted with a smile spreading across her face. He turned around to face Eddie, but didn't realize how hard it was going to be. He began to wobble, and fear quickly filled his eyes. Eddie quickly skated over to him and reached out her hand to help. Instead, she was pulled down, and the two landed in a heap on the ice. Jamie's back was pressed against the cold ice and Eddie was on top of him, with her hands on either side of his face.

"I don't think you got the hang of this yet." Eddie chuckled through cold breaths.

"Well maybe not," said Jamie with a smirk appearing on his face. "But I am good at this." Jamie latched on to Eddie's scarf and pulled her down to meet his lips. Eddie gladly responded to Jamie's initiative but pulled away after a few moments.

"Jamie! We are in public! At Rockefeller Center! In New York City! Are you out of your mind!"

"Well you didn't seem to object" he responded slyly. "And plus, people like a show." He gestured to the people around them conveniently breaking their glances. Despite the frigid temperatures, Eddies face increased to a temperature she had never felt before. She hopped up on her feet and helped Jamie up as well.

"We're going home, Jamie. Now."

"Eddie, look, I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I just really wanted t-"

"Who said I was mad?" she replied with a sense of mischief in her eyes. "I just think it's time we go home, make some hot cocoa, and…"

"Annnnnd what?" Jamie asked handing their skates to the attendant. Eddie lowered her voice.

"Continue our activities somewhere less icy." Jamie laughed at her discretion and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his arm and placed a kiss on her head.

"Can we have hot chocolate after though? I'm kind of in the mood for the second option." Eddie walked around to the other side of the cab and opened the door. "No, no we may not," she replied and shut the door behind her leaving Jamie smiling in the freezing cold.


End file.
